1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with connectors, and more particularly, to an electronic device with specific-form connector for waterproof and shockproof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional USB connector disposes the joint on the circuit board by soldering, and the conventional USB connector passes through a hole formed on the casing whereinside the circuit board is disposed, so that an external connector can insert into the hole to be electrically connected to the USB connector for signal transmission. The conventional USB connector is fixed on the circuit board, and the conventional USB connector may be damaged and separated from the casing when the casing is hit. Besides, there is no protection for the hole on the casing. Liquid may leak onto the circuit board via the gap between the USB connector and the casing, and the electronic components inside the casing, such as the circuit board and other conductive components, are damaged by short. A conventional waterproof method utilizes an airtight gasket to obstruct the hole. However, the casing with the detachable airtight gasket is inartistic. The external connector can insert into the hole for connection after the airtight gasket is removed from the casing, so that operation of the conventional waterproof method is inconvenient. Therefore, design of an electronic device with artistic appearance and waterproof/shockproof functions is an important issue in the mechanical industry.